The Edge
by sg1psychopath
Summary: SG-1 gate to a planet with an unusual phonemenan


The Edge  
  
SG-1 stepped out of the Stargate on a very windy P5X 158. There were a few trees dotted around the landscape, but they all looked very battered. The air was damp and visibility was limited by the dampness in the air. All in all it looked like quite a miserable planet, and SG-1 wanted to stay there for the least time possible.  
  
For once, it wasn't their choice how long they stayed because there was a ruin that could have inscriptions on it saying something about how the race of this planet managed to defeat the Goa'uld that was holding power over them. There was no sign of this race anymore but that showed that they also knew how to use the Stargate.  
  
"So Daniel, where's this ruin?"  
  
Jack had to shout to make himself heard over the brutal noise of the strong, gusting wind.  
  
"It's about two kilometres that way."  
  
Daniel pointed directly in front of them into the misty horizon. Jack nodded and SG-1 started walking into the wind. They kept close together with all their senses alert because of the visibility problems.  
  
Because of the wind, SG-1 felt like they had walked twice the distance that they in reality had. They kept silent because even if one of them did speak, they wouldn't have heard it above the raging wind. The clouds above them were rushing by as though they had to get somewhere very quickly.  
  
SG-1 finally stopped when they reached the edge of a cliff that suddenly and dramatically dropped before them. They were all drenched, cold and miserable because of the dampness and the wind.  
  
"I'm sure it was before the cliff edge."  
  
"So am I, but by now it looks like it's over there."  
  
Sam pointed over the edge of the cliff they were keeping away from the edge of.  
  
"When the UAV flew over the cliff was at least another half a kilometre away. This wind wasn't here then so it must have eroded very quickly. Either the sea's very strong, this cliff is made from something very soft, or both. I've never seen this much erosion occur in such a short time."  
  
"We'll see if the pile of rocks is down there. If it is, we'll set up camp well away from the edge. If it isn't we'll head back."  
  
The rest of SG-1 reluctantly gave their various signs of agreement, and set to getting their harnesses and ropes out of their bags. They put on their equipment and attached one end of a rope firmly to the ground. Teal'C attached himself to the other end, Daniel to Teal'C, Sam to Daniel and finally Jack to Sam.  
  
They moved closer and closer to the cliff edge until eventually Jack could look over the side. He nodded the affirmative that the ruin was down there, and they all moved back again relived that they had to stay in the compromising position no longer.  
  
Once SG-1 had pulled back to a safe distance from the edge, they formed a small huddle so that they could talk more easily.  
  
"OK, the ruin's down there. We'll have to go down in the morning."  
  
"That'll be fun."  
  
Jack stared at Daniel as if he was mad. He then went back to talking.  
  
"We'll have to set up camp well away from the edge. We don't want to fall down there over night. It's very high and steep, no chance without a rope. The ruin is part under water so we'll have to wait until the tide goes out a bit so we don't get swept away."  
  
"We can't be here for too long if the cliff erodes that much in just twelve hours. If it keeps on eroding in that manner, the Stargate'll be gone within two days."  
  
"We better be quick then tomorrow. Daniel, I want no translating whilst we're here. Record it all and you can translate it when we get back. I want to spend as little time here as possible. Carter, how far away should be a safe enough distance to camp?"  
  
"I'd say if we go back a kilometre we should be OK. Any closer and it could get dangerous."  
  
"Right, let's get this stuff packed up and we'll move. It looks like it's gunna get dark within a couple of hours, so we better get camp set up pretty quick."  
  
SG-1 packed up their things in record time. They heaved on their bags and set to start the walk. It would be easier than the walk to get there as the wind was blowing their backs instead of fronts.  
  
Just as they were turning to leave, a great crash was heard from the cliff as part of it gave way. Another crash was heard and another huge chunk fell into the raging sea below.  
  
Sam was the last in the line of SG-1 as they were leaving. The cliff gave way right up to her left foot. She slipped as she found there was no ground beneath her. She would have fallen to her death had Daniel not had quick reflexes and grabbed her arm as she fell.  
  
Sam was struggling to find somewhere to put her feet to try and take some of her weight off Daniel. She couldn't find any foot holes though, so she grabbed whatever she could with her spare hand.  
  
Even over the prevailing wind, Teal'C heard Sam's scream as the earth gave away from under her. He was a few metres away although it seemed more because of the wind raging against him as he ran to help Daniel and Sam.  
  
Sam had started slipping out of Daniel's grasp. She was about to let go when Teal'C grabbed her and started pulling her up away from her doom. As soon as she could she started pulling her own weight up to help Teal'C and Daniel.  
  
Jack was looking on at the scene. He had turned white and was staring through the ever-thickening mist at what was going on before him. He stood petrified. As soon as his body would do as it was told again, he ran over to the nightmarish happenings.  
  
Once Sam was safely back on relatively firm ground again, she started shivering from the combination of cold and shock. Teal'C ushered her and Daniel away from the cliff edge without saying anything. They carried on walking past Jack to a point a long way away. Jack silently followed.  
  
SG-1 had reached a distance of at least a kilometre away from the cliff. They were still silent as Sam let herself drop to the drenched ground. Jack had finally recovered from the shock of his teammate and friend almost falling to her death.  
  
He walked over to where Sam was knelt and took of his bag, and relieved Sam of hers. He got out a thermal blanket and wrapped it around the very wet and cold Sam. He was the first to break the verbal silence.  
  
"Daniel, Teal'C get the tent set up a bit more that way. Be quick, it's getting dark quickly."  
  
Daniel and Teal'C did as they were instructed, and had the tent up in no time. Jack helped Sam into the tent and wrapped her up in a sleeping bag. She was still shivering and as white as a ghost.  
  
Daniel and even Teal'C who normally Kel'no'reemed outside got into the tent. It was becoming dark very rapidly, and because of the wind and dampness of the air around, there was no chance of starting a fire. It was possible to use the small stove, but even that would have been awkward.  
  
Jack got out an MRE for Sam and himself. Daniel and Teal'C did the same. The tent was very spacious even though there were four people inside. They all ate their MREs in silence, not out of choice. The wind outside the tent was howling and even though the sea was quite a distance away it could still be heard crashing against the cliff.  
  
Once they had finished, Jack set up a watch rota, that included a look outside every half hour or so to make sure the cliff edge wasn't getting too close to their position.  
  
~~####~~  
  
Daniel was on his watch when another part of the cliff collapsed. It made him jump. Daniel's was the first watch. It seemed that the noise had awoken Teal'C and Jack because they both poked their heads out of the tent.  
  
"Was that what I think it was?"  
  
"Yep. Don't worry, it sounded far off though. How's Sam?"  
  
"She's finally got to sleep, and she's a bit warmer now."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yep, anyway, we better get some more sleep before it's Teal'C's watch."  
  
"OK, night, again."  
  
Daniel was left alone again. He was huddled up with his sleeping bag around him. It was pitch black and there were no stars visible. The wind was even stronger than before if that was possible, and it would probably soon rain.  
  
Daniel's watch finished with only one more collapse of the cliff. He could swear he could hear water lapping against the cliffs, but he reasoned it to be the wind carrying the noise towards their camp.  
  
Teal'C sat vigilantly when Daniel had gone in the tent to sleep. His alert senses could hear the waves crashing against the cliff. He could also hear the cliff edge getting closer and closer as the night wore on.  
  
Jack's was the final watch, and he sat huddled as Daniel had done so. The cliff was sounding dangerously close, and he felt very alone, even though he knew his three-team mates were just behind him.  
  
It was very windy and raining hard as the dawn arrived. It got light very slowly, and even as the sky brightened, there was no sign of a sun. Just as Teal'C and Daniel were emerging from the tent, another almighty crash was heard. A few seconds later Sam poked her head out of the tent. She looked much better, but shocked at how close the cliff seemed to have got.  
  
Because of the rain, it was still impossible to see how close the cliff edge had actually reached. SG-1 packed up their small camp, and put everything away.  
  
Once they had all had something to eat, they started walking into the wind again. By this time it was fully light, but the rain still made visibility very poor.  
  
They had only walked a few metres when the cliff edge came into view. They were shocked at the distance the cliff had eroded during the night, as it was a long way past their approximations. SG-1 felt very lucky because if they had camped where they originally were going to, they would have been in the sea by then.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"There's no chance of looking at that temple now. It's probably out there somewhere."  
  
Jack pointed out to the sea that seemed to meet the horizon in an invisible line. It looked as though the sea was never ending, and just folded around them in all directions because the sea and sky were of such similar colours.  
  
SG-1 stood well back from the cliff to avoid any of the previous day's incidents.  
  
"Well kids, there's no point in staying here any longer."  
  
"I agree Sir, but I would like to send a UAV through to see how far this water goes, and how far the cliff goes. It's a very intriguing planet and I'd like to learn lots more about it in the time we can."  
  
"OK Carter, but let's head back now, before."  
  
As he was speaking there was an almighty crashing noise as more of the cliff gave way. SG-1's reflexes made them run backwards, even though it wasn't really necessary.  
  
".that happens."  
  
SG-1 turned around and headed back in the direction of the Stargate. If it was possible, the wind had gotten even stronger and they were struggling not to fall over with the immense pressure of it on their backs.  
  
The sea was getting even noisier and it seemed that the cliff was now falling away at an alarming rate. Jack looked behind as they were walking and was glad that he did. The cliff was falling away in huge chunks every few seconds. It seemed that it was chasing them at an alarming rate.  
  
SG-1 picked up their speed slightly because of the rate at which the cliff was disintegrating. The Stargate was still quite a way off and wasn't visible because of the mist that seemed to surround them.  
  
Jack shouted at the rest of his team to run for it as fast as they safely could to get a head start on the cliff. They didn't hear him but saw him start jogging and followed suit.  
  
None of the members of SG-1 looked back again, but by the sounds behind them they had to run faster.  
  
After about three minutes of strenuous jogging, the Stargate finally appeared into view. They started sprinting. Daniel dialled in the address for Earth on the DHD and Sam got ready to send the code through.  
  
As soon as the two vital processes had been completed, SG-1 charged through the 'gate. They landed on the ramp very hard and very uncomfortably because they didn't allow for the fact that there was no wind in the SGC.  
  
The 'gate shut down and the dreaded planet was left behind.  
  
"What the hell happened SG-1?"  
  
"It's a long story Sir."  
  
~~####~~  
  
Author's notes: Please review and I'll consider giving you a sequel! 


End file.
